October Fest
by roseeyes
Summary: Collection of drabbles/short stories based on the Inktober prompts. Various genres/pairings. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Pretty Poison

"I fail to see what is so amusing."

Yusuke glanced up from the concoction only to stifle another snort. Kurama frowned; or rather, he tried to frown. Every bit of flesh Yusuke could see was coated in angry welts: his face, hands, throat, everything. The rash had long since effected the redhead's lips and eyelids, transforming his normally refined features into something resembling a circus balloon. To top that off, each word brought saliva rushing to Kurama's mouth – spittle he could not swallow – resulting in his drooling like one infirmed.

Yusuke bit back another snicker.

Thankfully, one well-aimed glare was enough for him to don an elastic glove. "Still haven't told me how it happened."

A sigh as he moved closer, cotton puffs at the ready. "I was gathering flowers for mother–"

"Yeah, I get _that_." Yusuke chortled, layering gracious amounts of ointment on Kurama's cheeks and nose. "But how'd you not realize you were crawling around in poison?"

"Pure negligence." Another sigh as he smeared throbbing lips before moving to his throat. "I've been to that place countless times and mother wanted those lilies so badly . . ." He straightened as Yusuke unbuttoned his shirt, revealing leaking blisters. "I've developed an immunity to countless poisons over the years and paid no mind to the signs. I was careless."

Yusuke whistled at the sight, though his grin never faltered. "But _poison oak_ , fox boy–!"

"Is a rarity in Japan."

Another chuckle; more smearing. Soon enough, Kurama's torso was completely coated. "Just wait til Kuwabara hears about this . . . !"

However, Yusuke's smile fell as a white-clad hand reached for Kurama's pants. "What're you doing?"

A raised brow. "You promised to help."

The fabric yielded more welts, bubbling masses covering his feet, his legs, his– "Wait a minute–!"

Something resembling a smirk. "You promised."

The next ten minutes passed in silence as Yusuke painted Kurama's calves, thighs, his most intimate places white. Each passage brought him noticeable relief while Yusuke's cheeks flamed cherry-red.

Finally, "We never speak of this again."

A chuckle; emerald eyes gleaming. "Agreed."

A/N: Inktober prompt day 1 – Poison.

Humor/Friendship, Yusuke and Kurama.

350 words.


	2. The Perfect Day

She finally said yes.

My heart swelled as she sighed, frosted air swirling around her face. She'd smiled at my layers of clothing – I tried not to stare at her bare hands. Mint hair lost to the breeze, she reacted to everything the city offered: rose-petal eyes widened at steaming food carts; peach lips curled whenever a kid passed; cotton-puff gasps sounded at random car horns. She was beautiful – a fairy princess come to life:

And she'd said yes.

Most wouldn't think of taking a girl out on the town in this weather but it's what she wanted. I let her take her lead, keeping an eye on the crowds and following her roving finger to each new wonder: flashing neon signs, street performers, carols blasting from random storefronts. Laughter soft as downy feathers came when a flock of pigeons flew overhead; she smiled each time she looked at me, cheeks pink and bright.

She never let go of my hand.

I knew she didn't know much about relationships – she'd admitted it countless times – but she understood hand-holding was a sign of affection. A bond between mother and child, close friends, lovers–

Staring down at red-on-white, I suddenly hated the wool encasing my hand.

"Kazuma, look!"

I looked up in time to see the first snowflake land on her finger. Nose wrinkling, she debated a moment before sticking out her tongue. One pale speck and she giggled, teeth peeking between perfect lips. I stared; I couldn't help it–

She was the prettiest girl in the world.

We wandered on and fresh snow mixed with old. I bought takoyaki and she ate, careful of sauce on her blouse. After the last bite, I gathered my courage and slid our joined hands into my coat pocket.

Her fingers tightened their embrace.

We wandered through the entertainment district and my left hand slid into a pants pocket, thumbing the band there. I'd had it for a while and still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her, but that's okay. She'd said yes once:

Hopefully, she'd do it again.

A/N: Kuwabara and Yukina; Romance.

Prompt: Trainquil.

350 words.


	3. Popping

One-by-one they crawled out of the tent into the morning light. Each yawned in turn, running slow fingers through tangled brown, blue and mint-green hair. Only Shizuru's maintained an air of decorum but, then again, she was a stylist.

The camping trip had been Botan's idea – a chance for the girls to bond with no chance of bloodshed – and in her opinion, everything was going swimmingly: Keiko and Yukina were talking more, drawn by awkward relationships with powerful men; Shizuru allowed each into her private world more and more, and Genkai's rough edges had given way slightly. True, they had to return tomorrow, but a lot could happen in one weekend.

Yukina clutched her pink pajama top, glancing about. "Has anyone seen Genkai?"

Shizuru lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing smoke through flared nostrils. "She left before dawn, said something about training."

The koorime smiled. That sounded like her guardian, forever vigilant in keeping up her life's work.

A mediocre gurgle and Keiko blushed, pressing both hands to her belly. "S-sorry! I'm used to eating before the restaurant opens . . ."

All three women smiled, though Botan's gears were turning.

Suddenly, she brought a fist down on her open palm. "Right-o!" At their quizzical looks, she grinned. "How about I fix breakfast while you girls wash up?"

Keiko blinked. "Are you sure?"

Shizuru and Yukina frowned. Neither had seen Botan cook before.

The prospect was not promising.

"Of course!" She chirped and sent them on their way. "Have fun!"

Upon arriving at a nearby stream, they took turns washing their faces and brushing their teeth. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Keiko wondered.

Shizuru shrugged. "We'll know soon enough."

Soon enough came two minutes later with a shrill shriek. Rushing back, they found Botan on the ground, surrounded by white puffs. "What happened?"

A nervous chuckle. "Well, I thought roasted nuts would be nice but as soon as the pan got hot, they exploded!"

Yukina appeared alarmed; Shizuru and Keiko laughed, they couldn't help it.

They'd have to teach both of them the miracle of popcorn.

A/N: Shizuru, Botan, Keiko and Yukina. Friendship and Humor.

Prompt: Roasted.

350 words.


	4. Lousy Letters

"Uncle Hiei!"

One ruby eye opened and he glanced down, tree bark digging into his shoulder blades. Two girls who'd come to make up so much of his world stood twenty feet below wearing matching grins, crystal hair gleaming in the twilight. Eiri's obsidian eyes twinkled as she beheld him, hands on her hips. Ruri – the image of her mother – stood close by her sister, paper clutched to her chest.

He bit back a sigh, willing his body to move. As much as he'd enjoyed the nap, he would deny his nieces nothing:

It'd been this way since they were born.

"We need your help."

A raised brow and Ruri pushed the paper into his hand, looking decidedly ashamed. "We can't get this right–"

"And if it's wrong tomorrow, teacher'll call our _parents_!" Eiri whined. "Daddy will lecture us–"

"And mother will be so disappointed."

One glance at the paper and his heart sank. A single sentence marked with a red two; two innocuous misspelled words:

Of course, the human failed to identify them.

It was almost laughable: a simple sentence – The cat came bac from the stor. – was enough to fill Alaric's heir with dread, littering his stomach with stones. However, one look at their trusting faces and he sighed, hand extended for Ruri's pencil.

She gave it and he studied the sentence again, rolling each word across his tongue multiple times. He was confident of the first choice – after years of combat he knew how to spell _back_ – but that still left one word unaccounted for. Even as he stared, the letters rearranged themselves on the page, forming a language of their own.

Each shift made him sick.

Finally, he marked the paper with much more confidence than he felt.

Both girls crowded close as he handed it back, brows furrowed, contemplating. "Are you sure, Uncle Hiei?"

Anxiety choked him for a second, a sensation he hid by clearing his throat and nodding.

He _was_ sure; pretty sure. The girls went away studying his corrections:

The kat came back from the stor.

A/N: Hiei. Humor and Family.

Prompt: Spell.

350 words.


	5. Big Bird

He couldn't remember ever being so hot.

Kuwabara sighed, blowing at stray hairs sticking to his forehead and waving his arms. Sweat clung to his back, his legs, his armpits, everywhere. He'd been so stoked about his first day – elated at the chance to help sis – but all that changed the moment he walked in the door. Though less expensive than college, tuition for the police academy remained well out of their budget and while every bit of income helped–

He wished this job didn't draw so much attention.

"Kuwabara?"

He groaned, dreading the familiar call. Sure enough, Yusuke waved and weaved his way through the crowd, Kurama and Yukina in tow. Happy as he was to see her, Kuwabara didn't want _her_ to see _him_ . . . not like this.

They stopped outside the new restaurant. Yukina was the first to speak, smiling shyly. "Hello Kazuma."

Yusuke's entire body shook with laughter. "Nice feathers."

Kuwabara glared, unwilling stare at his mustard feet, sunshine body, the multi-colored tails dragging the ground. "Shut it, Urameshi."

"You know, I've always said you'd make a hot chick."

"I said shut up!"

Yusuke grinned. "Stuffy in there, hot cock?"

Kurama sighed, his gaze apologetic. "Yusuke, please."

"Fine, fine."

Kuwabara finally turned to Yukina, missing the glint in his friend's eye. "Hey bab–"

"Bock!"

Another glare but Yusuke was staring at the store-front, seemingly studying the menu. Kuwabara turned back to the bewildered girl, plastering on a smile. "How are y–"

"Bock-bock-bock!"

"Can it, Uramaeshi!"

By this point Kurama was trying hard not to laugh. Kuwabara continued exchanging pleasantries with Yukina, only for Yusuke to accentuate each word with animated clucking.

The final straw came when he took her hand between damp wings. "I'm so glad you came to see me–"

"Baaaaack! Bock-bock-bock-bock-bock, ba-gaaaaack! Bock-bock-bock–"

"That's it!"

Laughing, Yusuke took off, Kuwabara hot on his heels. Round-and-round they ran, Kuwabara spewing threats, Yusuke clucking expertly over one shoulder. Yukina watched in obvious confusion, Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Needless to say, the restaurant job did not pan out.

A/N: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Yukina. Friendship and Humor.

Prompt: Chicken.

350 Words.


	6. Building for Soup

Morning light greeted Yusuke when he reached Genkai's compound. Even though it was just past dawn the temple bustled with activity, demons of all shapes and sizes working together to make the old woman's wish come true:

The halfway house.

Inhaling, he caught the distinctive scents of sweat, sawdust and–

He paused, sniffing again. The specifics of the aroma remained elusive but man, did it smell _good_! Everything great about home-cooking rolled into one. Many hailed him as he trotted down the hill, addressing him by his official title. He waved dismissively, throwing off-handed greetings back and slipping through the back door.

"Grandma!"

He found her in the kitchen, stirring a pot from atop a wooden stool. Smoke trailed from the cigarette in her mouth, one hand remained steadfastly behind her back but he knew she'd heard him.

Yusuke sauntered to the stove, poking his head over the pot. "What'cha cooking?"

"Back off, dimwit." Though he knew it was coming, he couldn't block the blow from her free hand. "This isn't for you."

"Ow!" Yusuke winced, clutching his throbbing forehead. "C'mon, Genkai! I'm hungry–"

"You should have eaten before you left."

"But I came here to see you–"

"And who's the idiot who left on an empty stomach?"

He backed away, muttering something about 'ornery old hags', which she graciously ignored.

"This is for the workers." She tapped the cigarette into a nearby ashtray, eyes never leaving the pot. "It's an old recipe – takes all day to cook. If you want some, make yourself useful."

So he did. For the next twelve hours, Yusuke sawed, hammered, and hoisted wood into place, secured metal beams, lined clay shingles, all while inhaling the sweet aroma of Genkai's cooking. He caught himself drooling multiple times and tried to imagine what the soup would taste like.

During that time, he also got to know the halfway house workers: he learned their names, birthplaces and dreams. Their backgrounds couldn't be more diverse, though each desired the same thing – a future for themselves and their families.

Soon enough, he forgot all about the food.

A/N: Yusuke and Genkai. Humor and Friendship.

Prompt: Drooling.

350 words.


End file.
